lifes a flash
by alumondias
Summary: what happens seven years after when Wally finds out that he has a son with Artemis. And what is sports masters role in all of this?


**Chap. 1 encounter **

It had been 7 years. 7 years since Artemis left the team. 7 years since her son Sid was born.

And the worst part was that her sons father (Wally) didn't even know he had a son.

She still remembers the day Wally told her that the best thing to do at the time was to get an abortion. To this day she still can feel betrayal and anger towards Wally for what he said to her. After that confrontation between the two she told Wally that she had the abortion. What made her even angrier was the fact that he had a relieved face when she lied to him. Two days after that she quit from the team.

The conversation she had with her mom was uncomfortable to say the least but after she was proud of Artemis's resolve in keeping the baby. The two soon moved away to a different part of the city. She wanted to make sure that Wally would not find out about her.

Sadly, after a run in with Zatanna, Megan, and Conner she had to beg them not to tell Wally about the situation. Luckily for her they agreed though they begged her to stay in touch with them. As some time passed and Sid was born they, although very busy, they managed to become a part of Artemis and Sid's lives.

**(Present time)**

Artemis was in the kitchen washing the dishes after diner. Lately she has been feeling on edge yet she can not figure out why. As she finished she slowly walked into the living room where her son was lazily sitting on the coach watching TV.

''Sid its time for bed it's already nine thirty four'' she said with a sigh. The small boy with medium strawberry blond length hair and green eyes looked up at her and pouted.

"But-but their showing the fight between kid flash and some robbers mom"

"No wonder you're not running up and down the walls today" she said. It was ironic to think that his favorite super hero was kid flash. She remembers the day she told him who his father was and what he did for a living. It actually went well until he said he wanted to meet with him but she had to decline. It was sad to say the least to watch her son's hopes crushed but she would not allow Wally to hurt him like he hurt her.

"Common you and I both know they will re-air it in the morning" she stated knowing this would be enough to do the job.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, okay" he said sleepily yet trying to stay awake long inof to get to his room.

She smiled as she picked him up the tiny boy and led him to his room. But by the time she got to the door he was already asleep in her arms. As she entered the room her vision was invaded with everything that was related to kid flash. It went from yellow and red room colored walls to K.F pack backs, bed covers, posters, crayons, cloths you name it. It was also funny to know that most of the stuff was bought even before he knew Wally was his dad (a.k.a kid flash).

As she was walking away she herd a knock at the door. As she opened the door she quickly regretted her decision on not checking who it was. Standing before her was sports master and two others.

"Artemis it's good to see you. How have you been these days." He said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap why are you here? Even better give me one reason I shouldn't kick your ass" she said angrily.

"Now now Artemis is that any way to talk when theirs a child present". He said smugly.

Her eyes widened at that. She could only think one thing.

How does he know?

How does he know!

HOW. DOES. HE. KNOW.

"Don't worry I don't have orders to harm him….. that is if you agree to join me." He stated with venom dripping from every word.

"You wouldn't" she said fear in her eyes that she then tried to hide by looking at the floor. Sadly he was able to see this and smiled.

"You and I both know I would, so theirs no point in this. You have until morning to choose how things are going to happen." When Artemis looked up he was long gone.

She closed the door and she immediately knew what to do. She picked up her phone and called Zatanna.

"Hello"

"Zatanna I need you here right now and I mean now" she said slowly breaking down.

"Ill be right there; hold on" Zatanna said worryingly.

Suddenly their were chants going all around the apartment. Then Zatanna appeared. She then began to explain everything that happened a few moments ago.

"So what are you going to do" Zatanna asked.

"For now I am going to play along and accept his offer so that I could then spy and relay his plans to the team" she said confidently.

"What about Sid, Artemis?" Zatanna said.

"For know I think it would be best he go with him" she said with anger slowly rising in her.

"By _him _you mean….."

"Yeah I mean Wally"

"Are you sure your okay with this I mean you've been hiding this from him since the start" she said hesitantly.

"I know but lately I have come to realize that Sid needs his dad" she said slowly.

"Alright then we should get to work."

As they opened the door they saw Sid under the covers holding the only thing that Artemis knew was un-kid flash related. Which was his stuffed tiger whom he called Rara the tiger. She slowly walked up to him and started to lightly shake him. When he started waking up she turned to Zatanna and said "I should pack his things" but before she cold stand Zatanna uttered a few words and everything in the room began to move around and packed itself into one small luggage.

"Thanks" she said with some weight off of her shoulder.

"No problem" she said half smiling.

"Mommy" Sid said cutely as he started to wake up.

"Sid im sorry honey but you're going to have to go away for a while" she said trying to stop the tears that were trying to roll down her face.

At this point he began to cry. And she quickly hugged him and said "it's not like that honey but this is for your own good okay" she said sweetly rubbing his back as he hugged her.

"But were am I supposed to go?" he said with a shaky voice.

"Aunt Zatanna is going to take you to Wally and you'll stay with him for a while" she said trying to keep her voice sweet and comforting.

"W-wi-with Wally" he said a little bit more comforted.

"Yeah"

"But what about you mommy" he said as water rose in his eyes.

"I will be here when you return okay"

"Okay".

She turned around with him in her arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "Take care okay, Ill call you later alright."

"Alright" he said as they hugged one more time. Then Zatanna took him into her arms and they said their fare wells before Zatanna said "keep in touch" and she nodded. Soon after they were gone she felt utterly alone but she knew it was for the best.

**(Wally's house)**

As they appeared inside a living room Zatanna turned around and said "wait here ill be right back okay"

"Okay" he said as she disappeared from his view. He then began to look around the house to find that it was very comforting in a weird way. Their was a large flat screen TV on the wall a huge coach (which he was currently sitting on) and a few tables, stands, lamps and other things he could not even name. He was very impressed to say the least.

Then out of the blue there was a dark figure standing before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house" the man said in a voice that was very commanding.

To say he was scared was an understatement. No one had ever talked to him in such a way before and he really didn't know what to do so he said "im here cause my Aunt is taking me to see my dad who lives here" he finished quietly.

"Yeah well the only person who lives here is me and I do not have a son" Wally stated. He knew he was probably being a bit harsh on the kid seeing as he was trembling. Today he had a long day at work only to skip dinner to fight crime and then to come home only to see some kid in his living room.

"WALLY, what is wrong with you today!" Zatanna said as she walked over to the kid and picked him up. The kid then hid his face in the cruck of her neck. Wally then put together what the kid had told him.

"What are you doing here zatanna it's almost midnight and with some kid?" At that the little boy began to whimper in the arms of zatanna. She gave him a sturn glare and said "We need to talk a lone" as she placed Sid on the coach again and Wally nodded as he turned around and turned on the TV for the kid. As he did this he finally took notice of the kid and instantly felt bad. Their on his coach Sid was with his kid flash shirt and back pack holding a little stuffed tiger. He also somehow reminded Wally of himself when he was young. The only difference was that the kids hair was a bit more bond then red. Zatanna and Wally then walked to the kitchen were Zatanna began to explain everything from the begging.

"So that's why she left the team seven years ago?" Wally said in a low voice.

"Yup"

"So that means…"

"Yup"

"And I just…."

"Mhmm"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. But know everything makes sense. He has a son. HE HAS A SON. And he just acted like the biggest jerk to his own son when he just found out that he had to leave his mom. Know he really felt bad.

He then stood up and walked to the living room were an emotionally unstable 7 year old was currently sleeping. He then gently picked him up and hugged him close to his chest. He suddenly felt as though he needed to protect his son from everything and that is exactly what he was going to do. He also felt his pride build when Zatanna walked up behind him and said "you know he thinks the world of you Wally, I mean I think he practly has almost too all the things that relate to you."

"Yeah and now he's going to hate me forever" Wally said in a low regretful voice.

Almost as if on Q Sid began to wake up in his arms. "Mmmm….Wa~Wally?"

"Yeah" he said in a southing and loving voice.

"Can… can I stay with you?" he said as he looked up at Wally with watery eyes full of fear of rejection.

As he spoke Wally felt his love for the small child grow to a unimaginable height. So he did the first thing that popped into his head so he hugged him to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "You are always welcome to stay with me" he said his voice over flowing with kindness and love.

Sid once again fell asleep but this time in his father's arms. At this Wally felt as though his heart that always beats a million times per second slow down. This had only happened once before when he was with Artemis but that was a long time ago. Still he new he would need to have a serious conversation with her later. He wasn't angry at her…just disappointed that it would take something of this magnitude for her to tell him the truth. He still to this day wishes she was by his side and he forever regrets the decision he made when he was six teen but for now that was the least of his problems. Zatanna then said her goodbyes and stated that she would be back later.

After she left Wally took the luggage that to his amusement was also kid flash themed to the guest room were he then laid and tucked in Sid for the night. After that he slowly went across the guest room which was now Sid's room ,he mused, towards his room for the night. Still he was not looking forward to sunrise for he knew that with a new day comes a new problem.

A/N: anyway….all of you must already know that I own nothing. So, I was looking through the reviews…and I decided to fix up this chapter a little because I kind of wrote it in a rush. I would also like to say thanks to Sally Fantastic, PshycoPudding and BLAcKoNiX for your reviews. They were really helpful. Although I don't have the entire story planned out yet I was wondering how you guys would feel about a tragic ending with a character death. Anyway sorry I am kind of slow at updates though I hope to update sooner.


End file.
